The present invention relates to an actuating assembly, in particular to an actuating assembly to operate a displaceable component (e.g. a keeper plate) of a latching system between operative and inoperative conditions in response to a signal received via an electromagnetic signal (such as a signal from a telecommunications network).
Disengageable locks are known. For instance, CH446,108 “Tresorschloss” describes a lock wherein a first key actuates a link to engage an unlocking mechanism, and a second key causes the engaged unlocking mechanism to retract a lock bolt to an unlocked condition. Similar disengageable locks are described in DE433,321, DE503,560, DE4,441,834, GB2,206,638 “Electromechanical lock”, GB2,313,148 “Locks”, EP2,562,333 “Automotive and transportation control systems”, WO 99/18311 “Closing device for a lock”, US2014/0197920 “Methods of configuring and using a wireless communications device”, U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,188 “Magnetic controlled door lock”, U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,424 “Single lever, double changeable safe deposit lock”, U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,852 “Lock with a double locking mechanism for a safe, bank compartment or the like”, U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,386 “Locker unit comprising a plurality of lockers” and U.S. Pat. No. 5,701,828 “Electronic security system”.
Furthermore, disengageable locks that engage upon receipt of a remote signal are known. For instance, EP0168884 “Locks” describes a key-releasable lock with a link incorporated in the unlocking mechanism, which link is movable by an electromagnetic actuator in response to a signal received by the lock between: an engaged position, in which the key-releasable lock may be operated; and a disengaged position, in which the lock may not be retracted to an unlocked position. Similar arrangements are described in EP0231532 “A lock having an external bolt unlocking device”, US2009/0049878 “Lock cylinder opening system and method” and U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,623 “Locking mechanisms”.
A drawback of known system is that the disengageable latching system/lock may not be engaged by one of a group of roaming persons (irrespective of the location of such persons) and, after engagement, known disengageable locks do not automatically disengage after expiry of a predetermined time from receipt of a remote signal from a roaming person.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an actuating assembly for a latching system that addresses this drawback.